Strolling To The City of Angel
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: A week or two after Joyce died, Buffy can't handle being alone. She goes to see the only man that ever made the world seem bright.


HTMLBODY BGCOLOR="#800000"FONT COLOR="#ff8080" SIZE=2 PTSIZE=10 FAMILY="SANSSERIF" FACE="Century Gothic" LANG="0"4/16/01BR

BR

P ALIGN=CENTER/FONTFONT COLOR="#ff8080" BACK="#800000" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #800000" SIZE=4 PTSIZE=14 FAMILY="FIXED" FACE="Lucida Console" LANG="0"BStrolling in the City Of an Angel/FONTFONT COLOR="#ff8080" BACK="#800000" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #800000" SIZE=2 PTSIZE=10 FAMILY="SANSSERIF" FACE="Modern" LANG="0"/BBR

P ALIGN=LEFTBR

4/16/01

CENTERStrolling in the City Of an Angel/CENTER

BR

PBR It's been three months now since Riley left and Joyce died. Buffy's over Riley.. but not yet over her mother's death. Angel visiting her as soon as it happened made it 

easier on her. She still loved him deeply. She was relieved that Angel still loved her by showing up to comfort her. Things were pretty quiet at night on the streets of Sunnydale and in the cemetery there was low vampire activity. Buffy took it apon herself to take a little vacation. Get away from the good ol' town and visit a good friend. She packed her bag filling it with pretty dresses, casual skirts, shirts and a pair of sneakers and slayer wear. Ok.. maybe not a complete vacation. But she thought to herself, _let's face it Buffy. .you can never really take a vacation from slaying. _She closed her bag. She brought Dawn to Willow's said her goodbyes.. and left to.. where else.. Los Angeles!/BR

PBRShe wore a red silk tank..the top of the tank had two laces that tied around her neck. And she had on a black long skirt that had a slit. She drove there in her mom's SUV. A picture of her mom dangled from the mirror. She wanted to make sure that no matter where she goes.. she sort of with her. _Hi mom. _Shortly she arrived in L.A. The city where her angel lived and worked to redeem himself of the things he did as his evil self. . with the aid of Cordelia, actress in the making, Wesley rogue demon hunter, and Gunn who holds a little shelter.. where they fight off the bad guys. How Angel and he met.. that's another story. Buffy picked up her cell phone up and with one hand dialed Angel's number. She thought she'd surprise him but she couldn't wait. She was so anxious to see him. She was almost at his hotel. /BR

PBRAngel sat in his room reading a book. But thinking about Buffy. He could sense that she was near by. He anticipated her presence with excitement. He can't wait to see her face. He thought, _She's probably still hurting. I know it. I can feel it. There's a pain inside her. I don't think she feels it though.. She's hiding it from hefself...In denial. _Cordelia said to herself, "No one around here will pick up a phone." She picked up the phone, "Hello? . . . Buffy.. Hi How are you? . . . Good.. You want to talk to Angel of course. Hang on a sec."

She ran up to Angel's room with portable phone and knocked on Angels door. Angel shouted, "Come in..."/BR

"Hey Buffy's on the phone. I think she's-" BR

P Angel finished her sentence, "on her way here."BR

P She replied, "How'd you know?"BR

Angel said, "I can sense her."BR

"Huh. Well..she's waiting." She didn't know that about him.BR

"Buffy?" BR

Cordelia left the room shutting the door as it was and went back downstairs reading the news paper about acting jobs.BR

"Angel..."She was almost in shock when she heard his voice. "I'm on my way. I'll be there soon." Actually was already there. She quietly shut the car door. Walked into the hotel and wispered away from the phone, "Hi Cordy."BR

Cordy smiled, "Hey."BR

Angel continued, "So how've you been coping without me?"BR

Walking up the stairs now Buffy replied, "I really haven't had much time to think about the fact that she's _really_gone. Demons and vampires have been keeping me busy and Dawn tried to resserect my mom again. ... It's actually kind a funny that she doesn't give up."

He said, "So I take it you're doing ok?"BR

She quietly and slowly opened his door and said, "Yep." Smiling, "almost as bright as rain. " She closed her cell. BR

Angel heard the a loud snap and turned. "Buffy!" He got up slowly walked up to her staring at her in the eyes. Stood right in front of her. They didn't say a word for what seemed like an hour. Angel put his arms around her. Buffy took in his loving embrace. She closed her eyes. "God Angel. I feel like I haven't seen you in years."BR

BR

Angel: Me too.BR 

BRPHe gave the skin on her neck a sweet kiss. She returned his kiss with a nice peck on the cheek. They broke off the hug and smiled at each other.BR

Buffy: Like what you've done to the place. The whole hotel is really nice.BR

Angel: Cordelia and the others helped out. Do you want to sit down. (the bag) Here let me take that. BR

PHe brought it to his bedroom and placed it on the edge of his bed. She sat down on a comfy couch.BR

Angel: So what brings you here?BR

Buffy: Well... the vamp activity seems pretty low right now and I needed a break to think about things like..... my mother. And I like being comforted by you.BR

PHe sat down next to her.BR

Angel: You can lean on me (smiled) Talk.BR

Buffy: Ok. (she layed her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes) Well...to start with. I miss her and I wish she weren't dead.BR

Angel: That's understandable. I'd be a little worried if you didn't. Have you been crying at all.

P(Buffy lifted her head and looked at him)BR

Buffy: What? BR

Angel: Crying about your mom?BR

P(She stood up and walked to the other side of the room)BR

Buffy: Why because you're not there? Because Riley isn't there?! BR

Angel: No...Look Buffy that's not what I meant I'm sorry. I'm just asking if let out how you felt at all. Because you know it can be hard on you to just hold it all in.BR

Buffy: I... um. Well, no I haven't. I've been sort of a little numb. I've tried to cry. But I couldn't get myself...to. BR

PShe felt a little lightheaded - she started walking back to Angel and stumbled a bit. Angel stood up.BR

Angel: Buffy what's wrong? BR

PA hint of worry was in his voice. But Buffy didn't really hear his voice clearly. It sounded broken up. She looked around seeing double. Then her vision started getting blurry. Angel got more worried when she started to wobble a little. BR

Angel: You should sit down.BR

PHer head hurt a lot.BR

Buffy: Angel.. I have a headache.. a big headache.BR

PHe walked up to her. She stumbled more "Angel!"and grabbed his arm. He helped her up as he was about to lay her on the couch he took his hands off her for a second and she collapsed and he caught her.BR

Angel: Buffy! BR

PHe layed her on the couch. He brushed his hand over her cheek and kissed her forehad. It ice cold. He checked her pulse. It was beating slowly.BR

Angel: Don't worry. You'll be ok.BR

PHe slid her in his arms, picked her up and rushed her downstairs. BR

Cordelia: Oh my god. What happened? (she followed him out the door)BR

Angel: I don't know.. we (his eyes were watery) were talking and then. She collapsed.BR

Cordelia opened the passenger door of the black convertible. BR

Angel: Can you drive?BR

Cordelia: Yup.BR

PAngel got himself in and slid her on top of him. Her head on his lap. He brushed her hair constantly. He kissed her forehead. He Checked her pulse continually. Her flesh was getting colder by the minute. BR

Angel: Cordelia drive faster!BR

Cordelia: Alright...but if we get a ticket you pay. How is she?BR

Angel: She's not doing good.BR

PCordelia stepped on the gas peddle. She was about a block from the hospital when a group of demons surrounded the car and Cordy stopped short.BR

Angel: Cordy... (he looked up) Not now!BR

Cordelia: What should I do?!BR

Angel: Run over the ones in front of you.BR

Cordelia: What if they don't move?BR  
Angel: Just do it...we don't have time!BR

Cordelia: Ok!BR

PShe stepped on the peddle. She closed her eyes for a second screaming "Ah"

She opened her eyes and saw she passed the demons. Angel had his burried in her chest.

Her heart was beating very slowly. Thump............................Thump....................Thump. 

Angel got more worried. He closed his eyes and took her hand in his. _Come on. Don't die on me. _Cordelia stopped the car.BR

Cordelia: We're here.BR

PAngel got out of the car and rushed Buffy out of the hospital.BR

PThey entered the beuilding.BR

Angel: Hello! Somebody help me!BR

PBuffy was put in the emergency room. She has that little breathing cup on her mouth to assist with her breathing. He sat with her for a little bit and went out to tell Cordelia how she was doing.BR

Cordelia: How is she?BR

Angel: She's still unconcious, but they got her heartbeat back to normal. They're doing tests right now to see what's wrong.BR

Cordelia: She'll be ok. BR

PHe sat down next to her. She rubbed his back. Angel looked up at with watery eyes...with an "I hope so" look. He held his head in his hands, elbows on his lap. 

PAbout 3 hours went by. Angel was getting really nervious because the doctors didn't come out to tell him anything. His hands were shaking. Cordelia held his hand and smiled. He gave a faint smile back. Then the white coats came out. Two of 'em. The first one had a goatee and black hair. He looked yound like a student. The older one had gray hair and blue eyes. He's the one who spoke first.BR

Old Doc: Are you Mr. Summers?BR

PAngel thought,I _marriage..._BR/I

Angel: No. I'm her...brother. What's the news.BR

Old Doc: She's doing fine. We got the test results back. It seems that she has a deadly virus called, Itzscomnia. It orginates from Africa.BR

Angel: Is it treatable?BR

Old Doc: Yes. But we don't really have a cure for this virus.BR

Angel: Can you find one?BR

Young Doctor: Scientists, doctors and students like I have been searching for a virus since it originated here. It's a very rare virus. And especially rarely found in the United States.

Old Doc: We'll do what we can. She's breathing on her own but, we injected some fighting fluids to help her wake up. You can go see her now.BR

PAngel walked into Buffy's room. He sat down in a chair and kissed her hand and held it. She slowly opened her eyes.BR

Buffy: Angel?BR

Angel: Hey... How are you feeling?BR

Buffy: My head's a little groggy.BR

Angel: It's from the medicine.BR

Buffy: Angel. What's wrong with me?BR

Angel: You...You have a virus called Itzsomnia.BR

Buffy: Can I die from it?BR

PHe looked down fighting back tears and looked back up.BR

Angel: You might. The doctors say that you have a good chance of living if you take some medicine that they're prescribing. It's a virus from Africa.BR

Buffy(eyes got a little watery): I don't want to die.BR

Angel: Shh...you won't. I won't let that happened.I _Marriage..._BR/I

Buffy: Can I stay with you. Can you take care of me?BR

Angel: Yes. I_Marriage... but I'm a vampire. I can't give her happiness. What if she doesn't live to get married._Buffy?/IBR

Buffy: Yeah?BR

Angel: Um... will... I understand if you say no. I mean what I'm going to ask you. Sort of makes me leaving for the reason I did for nothing. But I want to be with you now. I want to be here for you. Buffy, will you marry me?BR

PAs soon as he asked that she shot up and hugged him crying.BR

Buffy: Yes...I will! I love you so much.BR

Angel: I love you too! BR

Buffy: Can we go back to your place? I don't want to stay here.BR

Angel: Yes. I'll sign you out.BR

PAngel carried Buffy out of the building. Cordelia followed them. They got in the car. Cordelia driving.BR

Cordelia: So how are you feeling?BR

Buffy: Better.BR

Cordelia: That's good.BR

Angel: Cordelia. BR

Cordelia: Yeah?BR

Angel: We're going to get married.BR

Cordelia: Oh. That's great! Congragulations.BR

PThey arrive at the hotel. Angel carried Buffy upstairs into his room. He layed her on the bed. He put the covers over her. BR

Angel: You get some rest.BR

Buffy: I will. But can you keep me company?BR

Angel: Yeah. BR

PAngel layed down next to her and they both fell asleep. Everynow and then Buffy was very ill. The virus struck at different times. Buffy and Angel got married on a starry night. Soon doctors found a cure and she was......cured. BR

Buffy_ Mrs. Buffy A.Summers._/BR

/HTML__


End file.
